


Carmilla Week 2017: 1980s

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, OT3, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Laura asks Carmilla and Mircalla about the 1980s.





	Carmilla Week 2017: 1980s

**Author's Note:**

> This one is by far the one I'm least happy with.

"Carm, Milla," Laura says to the women sandwiching her between them, "Can I ask you both something?"

"Uh- Sure," Carmilla says as she shares a confused glance with Millarca.

"What do you want to ask about," Milllarca asks.

"Nothing serious, I'm just wondering what the 80s were like."

"Which 80s," Carmilla and Millarca ask in unison.

"Uhm- 1980s," Laura says after weighing her options for a moment, "What did you both do during that time?"

"Do you want to start," Carmilla wonders, her question directed at Millarca.

"Well, I watched the space shuttle Columbia launch for the first time with Mattie," Millarca says sadly.

"I remember that- She didn't want to watch but she did because she knew how much I- No- We wanted to," Carmilla adds before Laura places gentle kisses to both their cheeks.

"Nerds, all the vampires I know are nerds," Laura chuckles out.

"Y'know, I met Sally Ride once," Carmilla responds.

"What," Laura exclaims as she sits up to stare at her girlfriends, "Tell me what she was like, I need to know."

"Laura, she was a very private person," Millarca says simply, "We actually met her a few times but we barely ever learned anything about her except that she was definitely gay."

"We really only ever discussed space flight and her job on the shuttles when we did talk," Carmilla says while gently tugging Laura back down, "The conversation of girlfriends came up in the vaguest sense."

Millarca hums in agreement after wrapping her arm around Laura's waist. Laura stays quiet, thinking of what to ask next. She gets lost in her thoughts so long that Carmilla and Mircalla believe she has fallen asleep.

"Did you both protest anything," Her voice sounds.

"We protested a lot actually," Carmilla answers somberly, "Most of it was during the AIDS crisis while we were in the US."

"We lost a few friends during that time," Mircalla adds.

"I'm sorry," Laura apologizes quietly.

"Don't be, we wouldn't talk about this with you if we didn't want to," Carmilla says as she brushes her fingers through Laura's hair.

"I love you both, thank you for talking to me about this."

"And we love you, Laura," Mircalla responds before nuzzling into Laura.

"We also watched the Berlin Wall get torn down," Carmilla says after a long silence, "It was glorious to watch families reunite."

"That's amazing," Laura says, yawning widely.

"She's sleepy," Mircalla hums, "Maybe it's time we call it a night."

"I was thinking the same thing," Carmilla agrees while starring lovingly at Laura's tired face.

"Sleepy sleep," Laura whispers cutely.

"Sleep well," Carmilla and Mircalla say in unison.

"You too," Carmilla says after looking to Mircalla.

"And you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
